1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to electric or gasoline powered saws, specifically, powered saws using band saw blades for sawing wood, metal, and performing a wide variety of other sawing functions.
2. Description of Prior Art
Heretofore, a wide variety of powered band saws have been proposed and implemented, but usage has been limited to work shop and industrial use. Due to bulk, heavy weight, and blade configuration, there did not exist, a safe, portable, lightweight, versatile, and multipurpose band saw which can be adapted to most residential, farm, and yard needs while providing the advantages of being safe, lightweight, and versatile for specialized industrial, commercial, and professional uses.
All previously designed band saws have consisted of a band saw blade revolving around two or more wheels with the depth of cut usually limited to less than the diameter of the drive or idler wheels of the particular tool. It was not obvious to all prior art applications of band saw usage that the setting of band saw blade teeth could be set to allow the blade to move and saw against itself within the cutting zone.
Many users, for the reasons set out above, would find it desirable to have a multipurpose tool which utilizes this application of the band saw blade and which does not possess the inherent dangers of the chain saw or the limitations of the conventional band saw design.